Jishen Yoru
Jishen Yoru, commonly referred to as "The Black Fang", is the current age Marine Fleet Admiral, holding such title for 8 years. Though only breaking the age of 24, his prowess in leadership and overall power is a marvel and change of pace for former cardinals of his status. By initializing their ranks and making use of every asset, this man single handedly threw the Age of Pirates into the Age of Marines, showing his will and plans for overthrowing the current system where pirates reign supreme. His dream is to render both the Revolutionary Army and the Pirate Yonko's to sunder, creating room for only one hold of power over the entire world, in which he will be the centrifuge of said empire. His family and marital status are unknown, but when asked or opposed in such a manner, Jishen replies only in silence or simply states they're 'out of the picture'. He approached the marines of his own volition and with little background information for them to reference. He seems to have manners and a certain aspect of nobility, but no one in the marines is able to track where he arrived from and his family's whereabouts. While joining the marines, Jishen's main way of promotion was defeating, killing, and capturing different members of the Pirate and Revolutionary Army factions. On the pirates side, he has killed over 84 criminals of high caliber: 7 Yonko, 20 Pirate Lords, 15 Supernova, 8 Marauder, while for Revolutionary Army members is 1 Revolutionary Leader, 5 Sentinels, 25 Commanders, and 3 Sages. His track record alone obviously scores him a high ranking among Fleet Admiral history, though his serious attitude and tactical demeanor brings it as no surprise to anyone how his will and power surpass that of people weaker than him. Sword Techniques Jishen is considered a master swordsman, fusing his natural skill and haki make for a devastating combination and a dangerous bit of knowledge for those who oppose him. He only owns and uses one Katana (Kuzushira) in combat, but is able to adapt to multiple blades at once, and close to every weapon. Though his true skill shines greatly when using his Naginata (Tsumetai Shi), a long pole arm with a black stone finish, he is known for mercilessly overpowering many foes with either of these weapons in hand. An overview of his skills in summary: Being able to send flying blade attacks against foes at long distances, cutting through steel and even large segments of stone (mountain based) with single strikes, going toe-to-toe with many famed swordsmen and being able to beat or even draw evenly upon their skills with swordsmanship alone. Though his techniques are something to marvel at, he usually doesn't name his attacks due to not caring enough or thinking it is important for his onslaught. This also keeps his opponent guessing on what he will do, making it harder to read his movements or expect much of his stances or battle prowess by face value. Jishen is also known for using a variety of different untrained weapons as well out on the field, he seems to hold a knowledge about all weapons and how they work, making it efficient for him to use anything in his hand as a weapon. Devil Fruit Jishen is also the user of the Zuma Zuma no Mi, or the Plasma Logia Fruit. Being able to transmit an endless supply of plasma through and from his body, even being able to fully embody it and dodge attacks or travel at high speeds. The ability radiates bursts of electricity that stream and connect to different areas around him, their length and distance is dependent on how much energy is being generated. His attacks can be given in a wide variety, some in the form of beams and explosions, but others simply into fortifying his body to cause massive damage to his opponents on impact. The fruit is so powerful that it can separate molecular atoms and remove electrons directly from the air and electric currents. Jishen is proficient in this ability, so much so that he can call upon the sky and generate lightening bolts directly from the atmosphere, they can all be infused with haki as well, which makes his fruit so versatile and limitless in tactics. Haki Haki is another power at Jishen's disposal, being able to use every form, Observation (Legendary), Armament (Legendary), and Conqueror's (Mastered). Jishen's color of haki in armament is a deep hue of rouge, that condenses with the remaining black armor like skin, he is able to imbue his powers and weapons with this ability without fail as well. His observation haki is able to see into the immediate future at about 6 seconds, telling what his opponents will do or where every attack or technique will go, it's a future sense that makes him extremely dangerous in combat. Finally his conqueror's haki is amazingly shocking, being able to fall powerful opponents and scare even the most tremendous beasts. Including his ability to generate plasma, his conqueror's haki can also undergo a transformation in which it uses his devil fruit to shift the molecules in the air, making more powerful enemies fall by way of destroying them at a molecular level. Jishen being so proficient in haki, has also awakened his spirit into a form he calls Oni. In this form his hair is soaked white and he grows horns a dark black stone color, his eyes are blood red as his eyes tend to bleed actual blood from them as well. His body is bandaged and he is adorned with robes of white and red, giving off a very samurai type of style. His power and skill is grown to an exponential level, where even the Gorosei wonder if he should not be welcomed into their ranks by these feats alone. He has only been forced into this state once, and there has been no opponent to live against this form when it appears. Biography Though Jishen is one of the strongest men on the planet, as well as the most known, his story is not known by hardly anyone. His past is a mystery and that is apparent to how he likes it, shrouded and not revealed. Though one day his story should be revealed, by brute force and a worthy opponent. Category:Admirals Category:Marines Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Characters